The term “personal watercraft” refers to a class of watercraft designed to carry one to three passengers in a standing position or seated in tandem with a seat similar to a motorcycle seat. As used herein, “personal watercraft” refers to any of the class of one to three passengers, motorized watercraft with tandem seating as in a motorcycle or with the user standing or kneeling on the vehicle.
Personal watercraft are commonly stored at home and transported to a lake or other water recreation area for use. The motorized personal watercraft, may weigh several hundred pounds each, are often transported to and from the launch site using a specialized trailer. Or, these bulky watercraft may be transported between storage and the water launch site using the back of a pick-up truck, or the like.
In recent times, it has become common for a group of people to spend time on the water. Often, someone in this group wishes to use a personal watercraft while someone else may wish to use a boat. This situation may create a problem with transporting both water vehicles to the body of water. In some instances, it may require multiple trips.
Furthermore, although the advent in the pleasure boat field of personal ski boats and the like brought a plethora of streamlined and stylish ski boats to satisfy those of all persuasions as to boat styles and sizes, the trailers for supporting and transporting this new personal phenomenon of the boating industry remained of the work horse type. Thus the contemporary trailers comprised a generally box-type frame with cross members supported by conventional brackets, either bunk or roller units, and with one or more vertically upright posts on the tongue or interior frame members for supporting winches. Although these ski boat trailers were functional, they were certainly susceptible to structural and design improvements to bring them at least even with the innovations of that which they carried, the personal watercraft.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for carrying both a personal watercraft and a boat on the same vehicle.